aden perce vs bad hacks
by kingofwhales
Summary: aden perce finds out bad hacks in city and must stops them before chicago is gone forever!
1. bad haks

aden perce vs the bad hacks

aden perce was using his phne one day to do cool hacks in city like gas boom and traffic light. suddenly his smartphones told him that bad hacks were being done in the citi. "I should stop bad haks because im a good hacker." He called deadsec his hacker chums and said about the bad hack to them on phone. they where confused because in filis they had no bd hacks of known, then he pulled ot phone and used profile and all these pictures of people was there. He saw a stockbroker and a cancer patent and a black guy. Then he also saw a the bad hacker. I think they are called black hats. "hey stop evil hacker guy" said aden perce. he made a ran for it and aden pulled out his shitgun. "oh no hes know im bad hacks and he ran for it.

they had a car chase in their new cars. They even shot guns from cars to make them eachother dead. pesdestrans screamed and a old woman called police. "hello police" said police. "yes please hep theyre are guys shotting at eachother". O they got in police cars and helichoptur. aden perce new this was to make him death so he had to leave quicker than evers. but then bad hacks man would escape. o the police where after them and they knew what to do and they both pull out smart phones and these growd pillars come up and kill the police with car boom.

aden perce used his phone on the brige and it made up and he ramped off it to escape police and he escaped. later he went to apartent and puzzled over this puzzling. why would a bad hacker not know by dedseck they have tab on eversbody. just then a car crashed through apartment. "gat in" said a mystery voce.


	2. new haks

aden perce vs bad hacks

aden perce stared at car with a confused face. "what are you do in here' said aden. "plese come with me no time is what we havs" aden jump in car and with stagner and they drive way. aden looked back behind his head and saw bomb attack his apartment and blows it up. crumbly bites of bilding flew thruw the air into the air and on to pesdestrans and kills them. suddenly news came on and it saids "aden perce is bad hacks and must be kill". "oh my god that is lie" said aden agnerily. "yes" said his frend badboy17 who was with dedsac and helped him do hacks. "we must catc bad hacks guy and clears you'r name. they went ot gunshop and bought guns. aden got a sniper shotgun and badboy17 got a mashinegun pistol. They used good hacks to fuse guns together to make this. "let go" and they got a cool car like a marcadees or jagur. they drove to ctos and said "find us the bad hacks" and ctos identified bad hacks everywhere like in building and cars and smartphones.

Suddenly bad hacks came up "ho dare you try to stop my cool evil hacks" and hacked a explosion and the building expolsoned. "quick catch that guy" so they got in there cars and drove after the bad hacks guy and fire guns at him and blew it out a wheels and bad hacks activate a bridge of upwards and flew through sky like bird. so did aden. While fly the started shotting bullets and one bullet hit a traffic light and cars move and crash like burnout but not. Suddenly in all confusin and nois bad hacks quickly got out smartphone and used a teleports hack and teleporteds to secret base at the lighthouse with the easters egg. "what how did teleported we have no hacks that did that" said bb17 and he pulled out a smartphone and googled teleport hack it was not exist.

"oh my god the bad hacks must be using new hacks" "bad hacks invents new hacks" said bb17. "we should do some new hacks to give you an equal up" so they went to a lab and began inveted hacks. aden made a hack that blew up a building with electric while bb17 made 3 hacks. 1 of hack did makes a new car out of hacks so you can drive whenever. 2 hack mades you get a spider tank like a digital trip only for real. 3 hack was best it could make a hack go in a person then dead them with electric. "this is how we dead bad hacks but careful you only has 1 shot and if you miss bad hacks will dead you because bad hacks has better hacks then even spider tank and insta cars. "ok said aden he knews what was a stak here if bad hacks destroyed city then no more city to do cool hacks and then he'd be sad. "ok let's go find bad hacks" said aden serious.

meanwile bad haks was using hacks to spy on them and secretly. so they have adevanced hacks thought bad hacks and laughed to self and thought "those fools don't know im have the ultimate smartphone and can do pure evil hacks like bring dead back to live and summon robot demon and bad hacks laughed. Meanwhile aden and bb17 where closer to secret evil base theyd found out about it because they had put a tail on bad hacks that bad hacks didn't know about when they last car chased. They was moveding closer and closer on sped boat when suddenly mines. hey boomed everywhere and it looked like an end for our heroes but luckilly aden had good hacks on his side and boomed them before they was even there. the finale battle is closest ever said aden with a fierce passion and clenched fish. 'indeed it are laughed and agrred bad hacks who was behind them on sped boat. "oh no" said aden.

The finale part is coming soon because im tired and no right this anymore and I wann work on other story


	3. is this end?

aden perce vs bad hacks

an: I alrey said this on my twilite spakle lesban story but people stops telling me hows to right my story you aren't not a famous porfessinal ether.

aden perce punched of the bad hacks and bad hacks falls into the water. "quickly let us run towards him over with sped boat" said badboy17 and they tried to but bad hacks hacks was so power the water was hack and the water was electric like electricity and blew up speedboat but they had already gotten out before it has ben blown up with quick reflex.

Bad hacks went to land and got a rockit lacher at them and shot missiles too. aden dodged them and he got there and did."stop this bad hacks you can'ot win I will end this nonsenses with my gun" like a cool guy hacker and took out a gun and fired bullet. It was shot through bad hacks and bad hacks masks fell of and it was adens sister lena perce. "oh my god lena why would do this to me" and also badboy17 got ot island also when he said that so he knew who was.

"because you are a bad guy and got our neese kill" said lena and shot more missiles from her smartphone at them. "ah" said badboys17 and he was blown up dead. his arm and legs and heads falled from all over his body and blood was just pouring all over the groud. "now you have crossed a line" said aden and he pnched lena in her face and hit her cheek bone and broke it. she was kick aden in somach and he was in lotta pan so he got his cool m1911 gun and shot her head off. aden was left cryeding in the middle of two headless bodies with no head. blood was all over his coat making it red like a dead person and this just reminded him of more sad.

Then police showed up but instead of shotting him said "thanks you aden you has been saved city" and they gave him a medal and some cash to buy new guns and clothes. But aden was still sads so he took a digital trips. He was now a big ole spider takn and he was killing police because he was so mad that he just wanted forget pain and kill kill kill until they has dead. but while he was fake spider hes real body was in street he was hitted by bus. "looks like a purpose dead" said police chef. "atleast he was happy when die" said corona whil examine body. "was he'd?" said chief mysteriously as they starid down and dead sad aden.

the end that pretty dark huh well I hope you enjoys now im kepp writing on my mlp lesban stori goodbye


End file.
